The Invincible Iron Man (film)
''The Invincible Iron Man ''is a 2028 film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures and New Line Cinema. The screenplay is written by Art Marcum and Matt Holloway. Plot Vietnam escape Tony Stark is a millionaire who had inherited his father's company, Stark International. He currently has a trip to Vietnam assisted by his friend Col. James Rhodes to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration the convoy is ambushed and Tony is kidnapped by Wong Chu's men and shrapnel nearly reaches his heart but his life is saved by fellow prisoner and doctor Yin Sen. Stark and Yinsen are ordered to build the Jericho missile but instead they build a pacemaker to keep Stark's heart beating surrounded by a body armor. While the armor loads the terrorists arrive to get the two and so Yinsen makes a distraction but is killed. Before the terrorists arrive to the cell, Stark dons his armor to fight them and defeats Wong Chu. He uses the armor and escapes back to the United States. No more weapons Stark arrives to a press conference to announce Stark International will no longer make weapons and admits to becoming "Iron Man", and the first story upsets Obadiah Stane, telling Tony weapons was his father's legacy. Stark continues to carry on duties as Iron Man helping people, though while at a circus big cats escape their cages, forcing Iron Man to fight them, but his suit frightens the innocents and so he paints the armor gold to make him look more trustworthy. His secretary Pepper Potts is however worried by Stark's new job. Stane International With Stark missing out of Stark International and helping people as Iron Man Stane happily takes control of Stark International, renaming it Stane International and hiring the Spymaster to steal the Iron Man specs.Spymaster does so and sells them to Justin Hammer, Stark's rival. Stane sends the Crimson Dynamo, an armor powered in a way similar to Iron Man, piloted by a Stane International worker. Armor Wars After defeating the Dynamo, Iron Man discovers the villain's armor is made of materials used for the Iron Man suit, and so Stark returns home and streamlines the Iron Man design completely but must still figure out if there are any other persons wearing armors of Stark Tech and finds a list of them, and after defeating them he and Rhodes find another list after defeating most of them and the best candidate is the government agent Stingray. Iron Man assaults Stingray and after attempting to disable his armor with a "negator pack" it fails, making it turn out the the agent's armor was not Stark Tech. The government wants Iron Man to be shut down, and a reluctant Rhodes has Iron Man "fired", which would mean Tony must retire as Iron Man. Iron Man then attacks Beetle and negates his armor and next returns to his base. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. talks with Tony and demands he would turn over the Iron Man for attacking Stingray. Stark claims someone stole the Iron Man armor and prepares a fake identity for Iron Man as 'Randall Pierce'. Tony secretly intends to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mandroid armors. He tells Fury that 'Pierce' has set up a hidden base in New York and suggests Fury dispatch the Mandroids to bring Iron Man in. Tony, as Iron Man, engages the Mandroids and disables all five, much to Fury's dismay. Tony fakes evidence to suggest that Iron Man knew about their plan because he planted a bug in their equipment. Later, Tony arranges to create a new shield for Captain America. Captain America thanks Tony for the new shield. Category:Iron Man Movies Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Films Category:PG-13